


Welcome Home

by StrugglingWriter



Series: Bucky Barnes Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, confession of love, he idolizes you, it's cute, kind of, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from a long mission. Bucky missed you dearly and realizes why he missed you so much. (It's because he loves you so frickin much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

     I tapped my fingers against the hardwood of the dining table. The metallic 'tink' of the vibranium alloy against the table stopped me from getting too deep into my thoughts as I thought of (Y/N) and where she was or what she'd be doing.

(Y/N) had been gone for two weeks. Normally, I'd be the one to go with her on duel missions, but Fury insisted that Tony go with her in my place. It was ridiculous how much I missed her. Since I joined the Avengers, she was always there for me. She was my anchor. Steve couldn't do all the heavy lifting when it came to preserving my fragile mental state. (Y/N) swooped right in and stole my heart, all while building me back up.

"Whatcha doin' in here, Frosty?" Tony strode into the kitchen and pulled a cup off one of the many shelves.

My eyes flicked to him as I stopped tapping.

"I thought you were on a mission with (Y/N)." I mumbled. I tried to avoid talking to anyone but Steve and (Y/N).

"Turns out the uranium wasn't where we thought it was." He groaned as he filled the glass with water. "Would have saved us a hell of a lot of time if Fury had just used his head for once."

"So, (Y/N) is back, too?" I asked.

He looked up from the water, surprised, then narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Frosty. Your girlfriend is home." He smirked and leaned back against the counters.

I silently got up and walked to the elevator. 90% because I desperately wanted to see (Y/N) and 10% to avoid Stark's prying questions about her and I.

-

The doors slid open and I stepped into the living area of (Y/N) floor. It was cold as hell, just how she liked it.

I smiled fondly at the familiar atmosphere as she came marching out of the bedroom.

"For the last time, Stark, no. Now I need to get unpacked so if you would just-." She cut short as I came into view. "Oh, hi, James."

I smiled at the sound of my real name on her lips. She liked using it for whatever reason. 

"Welcome home, Doll." I walked over and wrapped her up in my arms tightly. She hugged back and I sighed. Her inviting warmth and sweet smell made me dizzy with relief.

I pulled back and looked at her face. Her soft, plump lips were curved into a smile. Her loving gaze locked to mine. I scolded myself for half a second. How I hadn't already confessed my feelings was a miracle. She was my everything.

I quickly pressed my lips to hers. She instantly kissed back, like she expected it. My hand brushed against her pink cheeks. I slowly pulled away after pressing a final chaste kiss to her swollen lips.

She looked up at me, eyebrows raised. My hands retreated into my pockets as I unhanded her waist.

"Uh, sorry, I just wanted-um, you know-" I rambled trying to avoid looking like an idiot and failing. 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." She looked at my burning cheeks and laughed again.

I returned my arms to her waist and pulled her against me.

"I'm so glad you're home, Doll." 

She pressed a light kiss to the side of my neck.

"Me too."


End file.
